


Idea maybe?

by Apollo_Crossing



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_Crossing/pseuds/Apollo_Crossing
Summary: Ok I have an idea but I need an opinion





	Idea maybe?

Okay, first and foremost, if you're not tracking the author names, I'm also the author of Never Stop, the BobbyxMC fic. I promise to try and update that today, btw.

ANYWAY

I'm thinking about writing another fic with a more bolder Main Character, because your girl isn't satisfied with basically being a doormat for everyone's drama and I have just the character to let my pent up frustrations out with.

Should I write it along with Never Stop?


End file.
